The invention relates to a disposable device for carrying out a process in which a biological sample is processed with one or more reagents.
The invention relates in particular to a disposable device which is suitable for carrying out a process for obtaining a purified nucleic acid sample from a biological sample.
The invention further relates to use of such a device for processing a fluid biological sample with one or more reagents in order to obtain a purified nucleic acid sample.
Known methods for obtaining a purified nucleic acid sample suitable to be amplified, by, for example, a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) are usually carried out manually and involve a number of steps and in particular a plurality of pipetting operations. Since contamination of the purified sample to be obtained has to be reduced as far as possible, the manual process has to be carried out with great care and is therefore a time consuming task.
Known apparatus for automatically carrying out pipetting operations in analyzer systems have been found inadequate for methods aiming to obtain purified nucleic acid samples suitable to be amplified, such as by a polymerase chain reaction (PCR), because contamination of the sample is likely to occur during pipetting operations.